


Turn on the Red Light

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom, narrative - Fandom, storytelling - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: A simple short story of a woman that has a fantasy that she can't stop thinking about. It eats at her every day. She cant stop thinking about it. She need to do it, she can't keep telling herself no. Tonight is the night. She has everything prepared, everything is ready.Read as a woman finally satisfies her sexual needs.





	Turn on the Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only) 
> 
> [Script Offer] [M4F] Turn on the Red Light [Strangers] [Good Girl gone Bad] [Gloryhole] [Slut] [Big Cock] [Blowjobs] [Deepthroating] [Ball-Sucking] [Teasing] [Fingering] [Swallowing] [Cheating] [Narration]
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This script is mostly narration. It's a story about a woman who has a deep sexual fantasy that she's been denying herself and the pleasure of her finally going through with it.  
> You will be reading both the narration and some small pieces of dialogue of various men. 
> 
> Feel free to change any wording that makes it easier for you to perform. Feel free to add any SFX or layering to your audio. 
> 
> Scene direction is in [brackets] 
> 
> ALL-CAPS words are written to be said with additional emphasis.
> 
> All of which are simply suggestions. Feel free to change anything you like. 
> 
> have fun!!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEGINNING 

You’ve been thinking about it for months.

It’s been eating at you. 

Crawling up your spine. 

Flirting with your mind; relentlessly penetrating your thoughts.

When you think about it, your stomach churns, your pulse quickens, your breath becomes uneven, your cheeks flush. 

[Pause] 

Your arousal spreads between your thighs. 

It’s gotten worse over the past few days. 

What used to be a fleeting thought, slowly became an obsession. The scenarios play over and over in your mind, like an earworm or a broken record.

You find yourself mentally absent at work. On your lunch break your friends complain about their boyfriends, laugh over the most recent gossip, and make plans for the weekend. 

They ask you if “you’re in.” and you stare blankly at them. They’re entire conversation was reduced to mumbling and muffled laughter, as if you’ve been listening to them through a door, or while wearing noise-cancelling headphones. 

You focus your attention back to the real world and tell them you can’t. You tell them that you and your boyfriend are going away to visit his family for the weekend. 

You roll your eyes and make a fart noise with your mouth, sharing your annoyance with your friends. They laugh and tell you, “there’s always next time”.

Of course that was only half true. 

Your boyfriend was going out of town for the weekend, but you wouldn’t be joining him. 

You’re finally going to do it. Today is the day.

[Pause]

You get home after work, kick off your shoes and throw your bag next to the door.

There’s a note waiting for you on the kitchen table.

It seems like your boyfriend already left for the weekend. 

The note reads: "Can’t wait to see you Monday, blah blah...there’s still cold pizza in the fridge...blah".

You throw the note away and grab a slice, eating as you make your way to the shower.

The warm water feels nice on your skin. 

You let the water cascade down your shoulders as you close your eyes and take a deep breath. 

You try to calm your nervous shaking, as you wash your body with lathered hands. 

You feel the silkiness between your legs, and softly moan as you graze your aching clit. 

Your mind wanders back those same thoughts. To the pleasure you're going to receive tonight, and your knees weaken. 

You force yourself to stop and reach for a towel to dry yourself off. 

You look at yourself in the mirror and tell yourself that tonight's the night. You’ve finally mustered enough courage to go through with it. You’re boyfriend’s gone, there's nothing holding you back. 

You’ve waited so long for this. 

You take some time to do a little make-up and put on your sexiest black bra and thong. You always feel the sexiest with them on.

You throw on a cute top and a short skirt, throw your hair into a loose up-do, grab your keys and head for your car. 

It’s already getting dark outside as you mindlessly drive, navigating through the streets on your way to the address you were given. 

It’s only 30 minutes away, but the drive feels far longer. Your palms are sweaty against the wheel, you feel anxious and begin questioning what you're doing. 

You drive by the building to check it out.

The building is nice. Modern design, lit up with elegant lights, and void of any signage. You could have mistook it for a small condo. 

You park a block away in an empty parking lot and make your way over to the building. 

You feel a blast of cold air as the huge automatic glass doors open to the lobby. The air is so refreshing from the outdoor heat. Your dewy skin, prickles with goosebumps, and a shiver runs down your back. 

“Welcome” says the attractive man at the front desk. 

He has a chiseled strong jaw, and piercing blue eyes. He smiles at you, and you awkwardly smile back shifting your eyes from him to the desk.

He's not a big man, but his fitted shirt doesn't leave much to the imagination. The fabric strains against his muscular shoulders and chest.

You tell him you have a room for tonight, avoiding eye contact the best you can. 

“Of course." he says, "Your room number is 301. Down the hall to your left, third room on your right. When you get into your room, try to get comfortable and relax. When you’re ready, turn on the red switch, and please remember that you can leave whenever you like. I hope your stay is pleasurable,” and he hands you a key. 

You take the key and thank him for his help. 

You walk down the hall to your room, feeling his eyes follow your every step. 

When you reach your room you shakily bring the key to the door and use your other hand to steady yourself. You turn the key and take a deep breath before entering. 

It’s a small square room resembling a large closet instead of a regular sized room. 

The walls to your left and right are mirrored from ceiling to floor. The other walls are painted black and otherwise very plain, besides a pre-cut hole in the wall on the far side of the room. The hole is about waist-high and lined with soft black leather. 

A large square piece of furniture sits in the middle of the room. You rest your purse on the floor and sit on the leather cushion. You swallow a dry lump in your throat as you stare at the hole, your mind racing. 

Above the hole at about shoulder height is the red switch, currently set to “off.”

You place your head in your hands and question if you should just leave but quickly force the thoughts away.

You reach into your purse and grab your lip-gloss, applying it generously to your lips.

This is your fantasy.

You’ve wanted this for so long. 

You NEED this. 

You stand up and flip the red switch. 

The lights in the room instantly turn red. 

You turn around a little surprised by the change. You look at yourself in the mirrored walls, adjust your hair, and undo a couple buttons on your top. 

A moment later a semi-hard cock comes through the hole in the wall. It’s a nice cock. Not really all that big, but nicely groomed and smooth. 

You walk over to the hole and grab the cock gently in your hand and begin stroking him. You hear the soft moan of the man behind the wall as you tend to him, making him stiffen in your hand. 

As he groans your nerves start to dissipate and you begin to feel comfortable.

The man’s cock is hard enough now for your mouth, so you greedily kneel before him. You start by licking just the head while stroking him and playing with his balls with your hands.

The taste of his pre-cum fills your mouth. 

You start taking more of him while continuing to stroke him. 

You feel him get even harder in your mouth. 

You feel the curves of his cock on your tongue and his tightening balls in your hand.

His moaning encourages you to increase your pace. Your head bobbing up and down, your hands now twisting on his shaft. His moaning gets louder, and you feel your nerves ease away.

The pleasure you're giving this total stranger gives you a swelling feeling of empowerment. 

The feeling of power and control over this man overwhelms you. You could just stop and take it all away, or just as easily make him cum harder than he ever has before.

You feel his balls tighten and his moans turn to grunts and you know he’s about to cum. You prepare yourself while continuing to suck and feel the first spurt of cum on your tongue. 

You slowly move your mouth up and down his shaft as he continues to spasm and spill his load into your mouth. 

Holding his cock in your hand, you squeeze out every last drop, licking it up before swallowing. 

You take one last look at his throbbing cock as it retreats back behind the wall and you find yourself wondering who the man was.

You sit back on the cushion in the middle of the room and bask in the adrenaline and excitement of it all, when the red light turns off leaving the room once more lit by a white light. 

You look at yourself in the mirror and find the slut on the other side smiling back at you with pure ecstasy on her face. Your heart is pounding with excitement, your body is no longer shaking with nervousness. Now it’s simply shaking with the delirium of it all.

The fantasy you’ve dreamed about for so long is finally happening, and you can’t get enough.

You flip the switch back on. The familiar red glow fills the room and moments later another thick hard cock comes through the hole. 

You drop to your knees and take a closer look at this new cock. It’s a couple inches larger than the one before. Maybe 7 inches this time.

You take his THICK cock in your hand, and introduce him to your slutty mouth. 

While sucking on his swelling tip you put one of your hands between your legs.

It’s no surprise that your tiny black thong is doing nothing to hold back your arousal, now freely dripping down your thighs. 

You begin to play with your clit while rhythmically sucking on his cock. 

The moans from the stranger behind the walls fills your head. The sounds of his pleasure makes you moan on his cock and you take him deeper. 

Your pussy is so warm and wet. You feel your body burning up. Waves of euphoria cascade through you as you play with yourself and suck this man’s cock faster and faster. 

As the pleasure builds inside you, you deny yourself release this one time.

You stop sucking and take a step back, leaving him waiting and pleasureless. You take off your top and remove your drenched thong, leaving you in your bra and short skirt. 

Back on your knees, you decide to tease the man’s cock. 

You blow soft cool air on him ever so gently and run one finger from his balls to his slit. 

The groans and whimpers coming from the stranger make you smile wickedly. 

You’re in control. His orgasm belongs to you. 

You take him quickly DEEP in your mouth. The man lets out a loud grunt in surprise, as you hungrily devour his cock.

You massage and pull on his balls and swallow the length of his cock, all the way to the base feeling the smooth black leather of the hole on your nose and forehead. 

His cock twitches as you hold him there, all 7 inches of him, gagging you. 

The man's breathing quickens. 

You hear him moaning and grunting as you slowly glide your mouth back down the length of him, only to take him back in again and again and again. 

His moaning grows louder and despite. You feel something bang against the wall between you. You imagine that was him slamming his hands against the wall, helplessly trying to grab on to anything to steady himself for his coming orgasm. 

You grab his cock on your hands and begin stroking him, twisting him, and sucking him harder. 

You hear him say quietly through a shaky powerless voice that he’s going to cum, and you take him DEEPER into your mouth as the flood of cum covers your tongue and spurts down your throat. 

You hungerly take every spurt he gives you, swirling your tongue over his head, playing with him as you squeeze every last drop into your needy mouth. 

You give his cock one last kiss on the head before it retreats back to through the hole. 

You wipe your face of saliva and catch your breath.

The red light turns off and without even getting off your knees, you flip in back on, and wait for your new plaything. 

Another big cock, even bigger than the one before pokes through the hole. You lick his head gently and lift him up with your hand, trailing your tongue down his shaft to his balls. 

As you suck and lick them you begin to slowly stroke him with your hand. 

Your other hand returns to your sex, sending shocks of pleasure through your body. 

This wasn’t part of your plan, but you can’t help yourself. You back away from the strangers cock and whisper for him to give you his hand.

The man removes his cock and puts his hand through the hole. 

You take his strong hand in yours and gently suck on a finger. The stranger moans deeply as you play with him. 

You slowly start to stand up, guiding the man’s hand down your body as you go. 

You undo your bra and let his fingers graze over your breasts. 

His fingers gently play with your nipples sending shivers down your spine. 

You continue to guide his hand down your belly, gently trailing his fingers over your soft supple skin. 

The hairs on your arms stand on end as you take him a little further. 

His fingers find your neatly trimmed triangle of soft hair, dewy with your juices. 

His fingers comb through your hair as you guide him further. 

You slowly twist his hand so his palm faces up and let his fingers find your lips. 

His fingers easily slide into your slippery folds, and gently massages your sensitive clit. 

You let out an audible moan, as your body spasm and shakes at his touch. 

You let him explore your sex. 

He gently moves between your lips and finds your entrance, softly pressing his fingers into your tight pussy. 

You fail to hold back your moans as he thrusts into you.

Pleasure radiates through your body. 

Your hands find your breasts and your fingers tease your nipples. 

You throw your head back in ecstasy letting the touch of the stranger’s fingers take over your body. 

You grab his hand, and tell him you want his cock again. 

He does as you wish and you drop to your knees to take him. 

His cock is dripping in pre-cum now, and you greedily lick it all up, savouring its silkiness on your tongue, before you take his cock in your mouth. 

The stranger moans deeply as you take the full length of him, getting him sloppy with you spit. 

You get up off your knees, turn around and bend over, resting one hand on the cushion in the middle of the room. 

With your other hand you grab his throbbing cock and tease his head over your silky slit. 

He moans softly and you wonder if he knows what part of you he’s feeling. 

You continue to slide him between your lips, letting his shaft grind against your asshole and pussy, before pressing his cock slowly into your needy cunt.

He moans loudly now, as the incredible feeling of your tight pussy squeezes his cock. 

You begin to thrust against him, bouncing your ass off the wall behind you. His cock feels so big inside you. The way he’s stretching you this is easily the biggest cock you’ve ever had. 

Your moaning mixes with his and you watch yourself riding his cock in the mirror under the sexy glow of the red light. 

The girl looking back at you is the slut you fantasized about being for so long. 

The sight of you fucking this stranger’s cock takes you to the edge. 

You begin playing with your clit and slamming into his cock HARDER as your body spasms. 

A pressure inside you builds, your chest heaves, your moans turn to screams, and you quiver and spasm as you CUM. 

You twitch and spasm and CUM. 

You scream and clench on the stranger’s huge cock and CUM.

You cum harder than ever before.

The man moans loudly through short breaths, and quickly warns you that he can't hold back anymore. 

You slide off of him and drop to your knees, hungry for his seed. 

You grab his twitching cock, slick with your own cum ready to swallow him whole. 

The man grunts powerfully and releases a HUGE surge of cum spraying you from your forehead to your chin before you can get him into your mouth. 

You don’t hesitate a moment more and you take his cock to the back of your throat squeezing his spurting cock the best you can. 

Each spurt hits the back of your throat forcing you to swallow his massive load as he continues to pump into you. 

You swallow again and again as his orgasm slows and you suck him clean as you gently pull him out of your mouth.

You sit back against the cushion in the middle of the room, trying to catch your breath, letting the intensity of what just happened simmer.

The red light turns off again, but you can’t even think about more. You look at yourself in the mirror. 

Euphoria is written on your face and you take note of the long streak of dripping cum covering you. 

A little giggle escapes your mouth as you take in the sight of the slut in front of you. 

You clean yourself off and start to put on your bra and shirt. 

You decide to put your panties in your purse. 

You take one last look in the mirror, fix your hair, and clean up one last bit of a stranger’s cum from the corner of your mouth before leaving the room. 

As you walk back to the lobby, you simply can’t stop smiling. It was everything you wanted it to be, and more.

You decide you want to make another appointment, but strangely you find that the man at the front desk is nowhere to be found.

You leave the building, smiling to yourself, wondering which one he was. 

END


End file.
